Mi nueva realidad
by Vicky ket-sujen
Summary: Yo ya no soy la misma de antes, las sonrisas se borraron, soy una pared, POR QUE HOY LE IMPORTÓ AL MUNDO CUANDO YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, el deseo de la frialdad se cumplió, sólo me duele la ignorancia de goenji, goenjixOC, mal summary, un poco triste


Hola a todos, se que no he hecho continuaciones, pero 0 tiempo-inspiración, es prácticamente un dolor de alma por desaparecer e, así que aquí esta una idea a la loca, es como una victoria diferente a la que todos conocen, a lo que me estoy convirtiendo

Inazuma eleven, level-5

Mi nueva realidad

Yo ya no era la misma de antes, ya no tenía las mismas sonrisas, esas que me acompañaban las 24 horas del día, me sentía invisible, y debo admitirlo, me agradaba sentirme así aveces, nadie notaba mi presencia, las paredes tienen oídos, y yo era una pared, escuchaba cada uno de los secretos, escuchaba lo que decían de otros, jamás he confiado en alguien, nadie sabe todo lo que oculto, la mitad de lo que digo es mentira, ¿razones?, si ellas dicen todo eso a las espaldas de sus amigas, que pueden decir de mi, al principio la ignorancia ante mi me dolía, pero todo cambio, me empezó a gustar, creía que las sonrisas era ilimitadas, me equivoque, en mi se están acábando, poco a poco, hace mucho tiempo desee ser fría, tan fría que el invierno me tuviera envidia, cuando me di cuenta, de que ese deseó se convertía en realidad, me arrepentía, pero ya no más, me gusta esto, las personas que se consideraron mis amigos, y me dieron la espalda, se están dando cuenta de esto, que pronto se agoten las sonrisas, pero, ¿en quien?, ¿quien es esa persona que se merece mis últimas sonrisas?, ¿quien se merece que no lo odie, como odio a todo el mundo?, mi madre, mi padre, tal vez, pero alguien más, alguien más me puede cambiar, alguien más, quien, sin darme cuenta, veo que el maestro me esta llamando, fijo mi vista en el frente, una simple pregunta, ¿que hacemos en el mundo?, cuantas veces no me he preguntado eso, cuantas veces cuando era pequeña pensé en el suicidio, mirando un cuchillo que había en la cocina, al final me arrepentía, quería seguir viviendo, al parecer quería que respondiera

-¿que hago yo en el mundo?, no lo se, tal vez sólo soy un camaleón que se oculta a los ojos de la sociedad, a los ojos hipócritas humanos, sólo quiero ver como todas las personas a mi alrededor se burlan de otros, y al ver a esa persona, le sonríen, se ganan su confianza, para decir todo a otros-dije con simpleza, todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, era verdad, yo soy un camaleón, no dejo que me vean, mi labios están tan sellados, nadie los podrá separar, muy pocos recuerdan que yo existo, y los buscadores de camaleones, como los odio, sólo nos buscan para descubrirnos, saben que lo odiamos, hoy notaron mi presencia, otros notaron mi cambio, pero porque les interesó ahora que ya no hay nada que hacer, miro a todos a mi alrededor, fijo mi vista en la persona que me gusta, un joven peli crema, que mira por la ventana, sólo su ignorancia me duele, al parecer el maestro iba a replicar, pero el típico sonido de el timbre para ir al descanso, le interrumpió salí lo más rápido del salón, algunos chicos me seguían, POR QUE HOY LE INTERESÓ AL MUNDO CUANDO YA ES MUY TARDE, yo nunca había expresado mi inconformidad ante todo el daño que me hacían, me dirigí a donde muy pocos se atrevían a ir, un pequeño bosquesito en medio de raimon, sólo yo lo conozco de pies a cabeza, nadie entra ahí porque es muy fácil perderse, me adentre sin dudarlo, había escapado de ellos, ¿para qué hable?, me pregunte mentalmente, pude haber dado un simple "no lo se", pero no, tenía que desahogarme, me golpee contra un árbol, respire lentamente, pasarían unos días para poder volver a ocultarme, debía alejarme un poco de todos, para que no me pusieran atención, maldito profesor, por que tenía que preguntarme a mi, se que estudio aquí, pero, por que esa pregunta en especial

-¿por qué yo?-me pregunte sentándome en el frío pasto

-¿por qué no tu?-pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi

-goenji-dije mirándole sorprendida

-valla, así que la camaleón se sabe mi nombre-dijo el peli crema avanzando hasta quedar al frente mío, no podía descifrar su mirada, sus manos en sus bolsillos, me miraba desde arriba esperando sacar todas las respuestas con tan sólo decir unas cuantas palabras

-quien no se sabe tu nombre-dije con voz seca, entre más pronto se fuera mejor para mi

-cambiaste-dijo goenji sentando frente a mi, yo tenía suerte de tener pantalones o si no ya me hubiera visto todo

-¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?-pregunte, alguna vez pensé, por un mili segundo, que yo le importaba

-me había dado cuenta de que te estabas alejando de todos, que la gran mayoría se olvidaba de tu existencia-dijo goenji

-eso ha estado pasando desde que inicio mi 3° año aquí, todos se han estado olvidando de mi, así como yo he olvidado las sonrisas, y si alguien me mira me mira con odio-dije mirando a la derecha para no ver el rostro de goenji-todo el mundo me ignoraba-

-¿yo no hago parte de tu mundo?-pregunto goenji

-¿que?-pregunte sorprendida, fije mis orbes avellana en sus ojos negros

-yo no te ignoraba, sabes muy bien como soy, pero recuerdas esas tardes, que nos acompañaban hasta la madrugada, chateando-dijo goenji-yo soy Nicolás Díaz, aquel chico que te escuchaba, no te escuchaba en la realidad, porque temía que no tuvieras la misma confianza-recordé a Nico, un amigo de mi Facebook, le contaba todo a el, e incluso, le conté que me había enamorado de goenji, que me dolía su ignorancia, a el nunca le conté mentiras siempre la verdad

-eso quiere decir...-dije bajando la mirada

-así es victoria, tu me gustas, y si leí que yo te gusto-dijo goenji, tomando una de mis manos, que acercó hasta su corazón, sentí como su corazón parecía un caballo galopando salvajemente-sólo tu me haces sentir así, quiero que seas mi novia-

-si soy tu novia, adiós a mi invisibilidad-dije, sin darme cuenta le sonreí, apenas me di cuenta de este gesto, lo cambie a mi semblante serio, el río, tal vez, sólo tal vez, en el sería en quien agotara mis sonrisas y sembrara más.

FIN

Que tal?, bueno como dije al principio esta es mi nueva realidad, lo único que no es real es la parte de goenji y yo, no tengo en quien gastar mis sonrisas, de resto, es cierto, la ignorancia, y si cuando era pequeña, quiera suicidarme, nunca fui capaz, a lo máximo que pude llegar es tomar el cuchillo y acercarlo a m cuello, nadie sabía esto, ni siquiera a quienes considero compañeras lejos de ser amigas, estos últimos meses me han estado ignorando todos, incluso mis padres, todos me fan la espalda, y si me miran es para mírame con odio

Mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Triste?

Me creen?

Algún remedio para recuperar mi antiguo espíritu?

Me dan rewiews?

Por qué creen que me ignoran?

Quieren segunda parte?


End file.
